Carta de amor al estilo Malfoy
by JeAn Tonks BaEs
Summary: participa en amino por el reto carta de Draco a Hermione. carta que Draco le escribió a Hermione antes de que estalle la guerra ;) espero sus comentarios
1. carta al estilo Malfoy

**Escocia, Abril 25**

 **Granger:**

Te preguntarás porque recibes esta carta de mi parte, lo sé porque eso es lo que te pasas haciendo, analizando todo lo que te rodea.

Aunque es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, y ya que digo eso, debo también decir que si bien todos estos años te he molestado y acosado en el colegio han sido justamente por eso, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en cada maldita cosa que haces.

Me enerva no poder besar esa ridícula naricita tuya llena de adorables pecas que ariscas cada vez que te hago rabiar en los pasillos, se que suena masoquista o sádico el tener que hacerte rabiar solo para poder verte hacer ese gesto, y aunque he tratado de no hacerlo y me entra una ansiedad propia de la que sufren los adictos a algo.

Así que creo que no es que te ame, ¡NO!, eso sería imposible, creo que sería desquiciado, una aberración, mis ancestros se revolcarían en su tumba, dos familias de linaje de sangre totalmente pura jamás podrías perdonármelo, ¿por que comó un sangre pura como yo podría amar a una... bueno tu entiendes...una... una nacida de muggles?.

Pero en fin, ¡Sí! ...¡no te amo! No podría pues no me lo permite la tradición, es simplemente que soy adicto a ti. Si, adicto a ver cómo te abstraes en esos gruesos y polvosos libros, a verte desesperada levantando la mano para responder a los profesores, a esa maldita sonrisa angelical tuya que deberían prohibirte mostrarla porque interrumpe mi cordura, a ese condenado perfume de vainilla y lirios que dejas cuando pasas, a esa vocecita tuya monocorde y sabelotodo que si no oigo mínimo tres veces al día no sale de mi cabeza y no me deja dormir.

Esta es mi forma de decirte porque de mis actos. Seguro querrás saber ¿cuándo empezó todo esto?, pues fue el puto día que te vi en el expreso a Hogwarts, preguntando por un sapo.

Me impacte tanto con la dulzura en tus ojos de miel liquida, que le dije a Crabbe y a Goyle que no lanzarán por la ventana el asqueroso animal y lo devolvieran discretamente, solo porque no quería verte llorar, es mas durante el viaje mi mente divago, ya había pensado hasta como haría para pedir tu mano si llegabas a ser una Slytherin.

Pero mi corazón se rompió cuando te enviaron a Gryffinfor, y más cuando te hiciste amiga de San Potter, aun así todas mis esperanzas murieron y supe que no habría forma de estar juntos cuando me entere tu origen, pase días desolado.

Sabía que nunca podría confesar esto ante ti por todo lo antes mencionado, y me desespere mientras año a año crecía mi adicción a ti y tenía que contenerme, pero igual mi estúpido corazón había estado esperado para correr hacia ti y ahora que mi padre está en la cárcel se ha desbocado y lanzado en tu búsqueda.

Lo único malo es q como sabes justo ahora hay una guerra mágica y nuestros bandos son contrarios, por lo que te pido que dejes todo y salgas del país es lo único que se me ocurre para protegerte, y aunque se que no lo harás por tu orgullo, ese tonto valor gryffindoriano (que les cuesta tener algo de sentido de auto-preservación) y por tu amistad con el pocas luces de Potter, igual quiero pedirte de antemano perdón, por todo lo que pasara más aun por lo que tenga que hacer y decir porque no será por mi propia voluntad, y será para salvarnos.

Pero por lo menos deja que te diga aun que sea una vez, que eres una adicción inteligente, dulce y sensual de la cual no quiero curarme y por la que quiero ser consumido por el resto de mis días, mi dulce ratón de biblioteca.

Att:

D. M.

Adicto y postrado a tus pies.


	2. una respuesta inesperada

—Maldito Ron, estúpida Lavender — sollozaba Hermione en un aula vacía mientras miraba hacia el horizonte desde una ventana que logró abrir para recibir aire fresco, tenía las mejillas bañadas por lagrimas y ligeramente rojas de ira contenida, pues los acababa de ver en un corredor besándose como si no hubiera mañana, y solo pudo dar la vuelta y meterse en la siguiente puerta que encontró para poder dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

Ella enamorada de Ron desde quien sabe cuándo y él muy idiota seguía sin darse cuenta, —¿cómo se atrevía a pasar le a su asquerosa novia por las narices sin el más mínimo pudor? — renegaba internamente mientras trataba de sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza y esa espina del corazón, pero no podía pues se grabo en su mente, hiriéndola una y otra vez.

En ese momento una lechuza parda con porte imperial se paró en el alfeizar de la ventana ululando suavemente pero de forma exigente clamando atención, su mente divago y pensó debe ser de algún Slytherin por su actitud arrogante, pero movió la cabeza desechando esa idea, que Sly se atrevería a escribirle, y ¿realmente los animales no copian a sus dueños o sí?

Con delicadeza se acercó para no asustarla y sacó de su bolsillo un dulce para lechuzas y se lo acercó al animal, que la miró con cierto desdén como sopesando si aceptar o no lo ofrecido dada la calidad del bocadillo, ella entrecerró los ojos y estaba a punto de retirar su oferta cuando la lechuza hizo una reverencia y tomó el dulce con cierta gracia y elegancia, Hermione no podía estar más perpleja con la actitud del animal.

Se sentía en un punto entre fascinada y molesta por lo orgulloso del pájaro, la lechuza estiro la pata con elegancia para que le retirara la carta y se sorprendió de notar un sello lacrado en cera verde con un escudo que no reconoció y que resguardaba el sobre.

Trago grueso algo nerviosa y un poco curiosa también, puso primero el mensaje encima de un escritorio y lo analizo en busca de maldiciones o algún veneno con algunos pases de su varita, gracias a Merlín que después del ataque a Katty Bell había tomado la precaución de aprender unos cuantos hechizos de control y seguridad sobre objetos ajenos, no quería arriesgarse a terminar en la enfermería tan tontamente.

Tras comprobar que no había nada que la pudiera afectar, se volvió a sentar cerca de la ventana, aun necesitaba sentir ese frío viento sobre ella pues su ira no se había disipado del todo, solo se había redistribuido y por lo pronto contenido, hasta saber que decía el dichoso mensaje.

Lo abrió y empezó a leerlo, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron abriendo, mientras sus cejas retrocedían en una expresión de sorpresa absoluta.

No podía creer lo que leía, era demasiado inverosímil, la leyó dos, y tres veces, bufaba cada vez que lo hacía, quería darle un buen golpe al tonto Hurón albino por creer que podía jugar con ella, —¿cómo se atreve? ¿Qué espera? que corra a sus brazos para poder burlarse de ella frente a toda la escuela — renegando con rabia Hermione volvió a leer la carta, su estomago se retorcía y accidentalmente lanzo varios pupitres contra una pared volviéndolos añicos por el golpe, con la varita hizo un reparo regresando todo a la normalidad y se apoyo en la pared de la ventana, sintiéndose una burla para todos, mientras nuevas lagrimas brotaban sin control.

—¿Por qué todo debe ser así para ella? ¿Por qué ella no puede ser feliz con quien ama si no que todo el mundo se mete en su vida? ¿Por qué ahora su némesis salía con esta estupidez de que le gustaba? que pretendía justo ahora a puertas de una guerra mágica?—

La lechuza le ululó esperando a que la mirara, y cuando lo hizo extendió la patita nuevamente. No sabía que más quería el animal, de pronto en entendimiento le llego como un flash en la mente, quería una respuesta, con dudas se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano molesta y frustrada.

—¿Se volvió loco Malfoy? ¿O qué rayos le pico a tu amo, linda? — le dijo a la lechuza acariciando delicadamente su pechera, encontró una plaquita que decía Atenea, volteándola noto que indicaba "Propiedad de los Malfoy" lo que despejo cualquier duda sobre a quién pertenecía el ave, sonrió con dulzura mirando a la lechuza —así que te llamas Atenea— le comento a la lechuza, total la pobre no tenía la culpa de pertenecer a un idiota, el animal se irguió e inflo el pecho, ululando suavemente haciéndola rodar los ojos mientras negaba con una leve sonrisa mal disimulada

— Por supuesto que hasta su mascota sería tan orgullosa— se dijo mentalmente mientras le acaricio nuevamente el plumaje para luego indicarle con delicadeza — tranquila dame unos minutos mientras le respondo—

Acto seguido se acercó a la mesa y buscó un pergamino y una pluma y empezó a escribir su respuesta.

 _Escocia, Abril 25_

 _Malfoy:  
Es simplemente desconcertante todo lo que escribes, tus actos y tus palabras son tan diferentes, que simplemente no puedo tomar en serio esta carta pues lo único que sé que es real en ella, es que tú y yo estamos en bandos diferentes en la mencionada guerra que comentas._

 _Tienes toda la razón de decir que no escapare porque no está en mi naturaleza y nunca abandonaría a mis amigos, Harry es como mi hermano, por lo que tampoco lo dejaría enfrentar lo que bien mencionas nos cambiará la vida a todos._

 _No negare que eres un chico que llamaría la atención a cualquiera con ojos en la cara, pero esa actitud tuya que dices que es solo para llamar mi atención es algo repelente, aun así Malfoy si estas siendo obligado a hacer cosas ajenas a tu voluntad solo debes pedir ayuda y créeme si es necesario puedo conseguir que seas sacado del país para tu protección, no quisiera ver que lastimen a nadie._

 _No puedo mentirte y decir que te amo o me interesas de la misma forma porque justo ahora mi corazón está roto y no creo que ilusionarme de alguien más lo repare, pero si quiero agradecerte porque tienes el valor de decir cosas muy dulces a pesar de tu naturaleza viperina._

 _Sé que te arriesgaste mucho al firmar esa carta tan comprometedora, por lo que te propongo que leas un famoso best seller muggle (si muggle) que se llama "orgullo y prejuicio" y optes por firmar con el nombre del personaje que más te identifique._

 _Hasta entonces me despido gratamente impresionada ante su valor Sr. D._

 _Att:_  
 _Sta. E. Bennet_

Releyó la carta, suspirando mientras la dobló con cuidado y se acercó al animal que la miraba con curiosidad, le ató la respuesta a la pata dándole las indicaciones

—Llévale la respuesta a tu amo... aunque creo que tu y yo nos veremos nuevamente pronto— le dio una última caricia y suspiro pesadamente.

Tal vez el dolor de ver a Ron con otra la impulsó a caer en la estupidez de responderle a Malfoy pero no negaría que su ego se sintió de maravillas al leer aquella carta, la estiró y releyéndola con una sonrisa mientras se reía imaginando la cara que pondría Malfoy cuando entendiera lo que le sugería al leer aquel libro, se limpió las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas al reírse tanto, su imaginación era muy vivida y estaba segura de que maldeciría por lo bajo el que fuese tan fría y distante y no le diera mayor razón para burlarse más de ella en esa carta, aunque no dudaba de que trataría de arremeter nuevamente, pero esta vez estaría preparada para su respuesta, claro que si realmente leía la obra de daría puntos por su esfuerzo para maquinar una maldad.

Con más ánimo y confianza en sí misma salió de aquella aula mientras contenía una juguetona risita y es que imaginar a Draco orgulloso Malfoy leer algo que un muggle escribió y entender aquella dulce y romántica trama era muy hilarante y poco probable así que sentía la confianza de los que triunfan sobre sus enemigos animándola, lo que ella no esperó jamás que aquella carta fuese el inicio de un dulce y prohibido romance que marcaría su corazón y cambiaría sus destinos.

* * *

 **Tomatazos? Bueno esto lo escribí por todas aquellas que pidieron que lo continúe pero nunca estaré segura de que pasa por la cabeza de Granger así que solo hice lo que pude para captar algo de su esencia, espero no defraudarlos** =3

 **Déjenme sus comentarios ;)**


End file.
